Now, I'm moving on
by Peacefulliar
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang cinta yang tak terbalas, dan perjuangan untuk melupakannya. Based on true story


Hai semua :)

Lagi ingin menulis dalam bahasa ibu ni, jadi aku publish saja sekalian. Maaf jika ada salah-salah mengeja, ini dikarenakan aku harus mengganti semua 'gua' menjadi 'aku', jadi semua kata-kata yang tidak cocokpun harus diganti :S

Anyway, cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kisah nyata cerita teman baikku.

Enjoy! Oh iya jangan lupa untuk review juga :) Terimakasih :)

(C) Hiro Mashima

**Now, I'm moving on**

Semua orang punya high school story mereka masing- masing. Ada yang menghabiskan masa highschool mereka bareng teman-teman mereka, ada yang bareng pacar, dan ada juga yang forever alone. Aku sendiri tidak tahu aku termasuk kategori yang mana. Mau dibilang forever alone, aku punya banyak teman. Mau dibilang banyak teman, aku masih merasa sepi. Mau dibilang punya pacar…yah gitulah, aku termasuk salah satu jomblo ngenes.

Namaku Lucy. Sekarang ini, aku masih menduduki bangku SMA.

Dari SMP sampai SMA aku sekolah di sekolah yang sama, sekolah tercintaku Fairy Tail Academy (FTA).

FTA sudah memberikanku masa-masa highschool yang memorable banget. FTA udah mempertemukan aku dengan teman-temanku, my best friend. Ada Levy, Erza, Cana, Mira, Lisanna dan masih banyak lagi. Segala macam teman aku temuin di sini. Ada yang backstabber, ada yang betrayal, dan ada juga true friends.

Seneng sedih, semua aku alamin di FTA. Dan…. cinta monyetku, semua berawal di sekolah ini juga.

**O.O**

Aku baru bisa ngerti sama apa itu perasaan 'suka' pas aku kelas 7. Aku ketemu satu cowo, namanya Natsu Dragoneel.

Aku inget pertama kali dia ngomong denganku dia nanya, 'lu bener anak dari Jude Heartfilia?' Lalu dengan gaya sok dan sombong aku jawab, 'iya bener.'

'Anjriittt. Yang punya railway company?,' tanya dia lagi.

Terus aku jawab lagi, 'iya yang itu.'

'ANJRRIIITT,' balas dia makin kencang.

Sebenarnya sebelum itupun dia sudah berhasil membuatku tertarik. Pada awal sekolah, kita disuruh memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing. Natsu dengan kepedean berlebih dia itu menjawab, 'Nama gw Natsu, anak paling funky, paling keren, paling hebat, paling ganteng.' Dan setelah itu dia break dance.

Buatku, dulu dia itu lucu. Rambutnya jabrik-jabrik berwarna pink. Sejak pertama kali berbicara dengannya, aku sadar kalau aku senang banget ngobrol dengan dia. Aku senang banget kalo dia ajakin aku ngobrol, dan rasanya aku pengen ngobrol sama dia terus.

Disaat itulah aku sadar, ternyata aku suka sama Natsu.

Tapi disaat itu aku belum tau, kalau aku bakal suka sama dia selama ini.

**O.O**

Sebenarnya, tipe cowoku itu ga ada sedikitpun mirip-miripnya ama si Natsu. Tipe cowoku itu cowo yang badannya gede tapi tetep proporsional, rambutnya turun (kalopun naik harus masih keren), dan artistik.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih tetep tertarik ama Natsu. Padahal jelas-jelas dia itu bukan tipe cowo yang kusuka, tidak mendekati tipeku sedikitpun malah. Padahal jelas Natsu itu berangasan, jabrik-jabrik, dan sama sekali tidak artistik.

Semakin dia gede, semakin terbukti bahwa aku salah. Semakin dia dewasa, semakin tipe cowo yang kusuka berubah jadi semakin mirip dia. Sekarang aku bilang bahwa cowo berambut jabrik itu keren. Sekarang aku menganggap cowo yang spontan dan berisik itu gaul.

Apapun yang dia lakukan, tetep aja ada sesuatu yang bikin aku selalu suka ama dia. Dia punya satu hal yang membuat aku bener-bener addicted sama dia. Dan aku ga tahu hal itu apa.

Sayangnya, seperti kebanyakan jomblo ngenes diluar sana, aku terjebak di dalam unrequited love.

Waktu itu, aku inget aku cerita ke temenku tentang perasaanku. Dan temenku kaget. Bukan kaget gara-gara aku suka sama Natsu, tapi kaget karena ternyata _benar_ aku suka sama Natsu. Nah loh, siapa yang kasih tau? Natsu sendiri yang kasih tahu dia.

Oke, mungkin sampai point ini kalian semua akan kira bahwa Natsu itu jerk abis. Sampai sekarang jujur, aku tidak tahu.

Gimanapun jahatnya Natsu, pasti waktu sudah gede aku ditanya 'lu paling inget apa dari FTA?' aku akan dengan sangat yakin menjawab Natsu. Hah? Natsu? Iya bener Natsu. Walaupun dia sudah menjadi seorang jerk, Natsu sudah menyumbang banyak sekali memories. Dia yang membuat aku semangat kalo datang ke sekolah. Dia yang bikin aku berbunga-bunga beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sesakit-sakitnya hatiku karena dia, at the end of the day aku pasti bakal masih suka ama dia. It will always be him.

And of course, cerita highschoolku dengan dia tidak akan selalu all fun and games. Karena pas aku naik kelas 8, everything changes.

**O.O**

Waktu kelas 7, aku tahu kalau Natsu merasa geer karena aku suka sama dia. Dan aku juga jadi pendiam, tidak pernah ngomong lagi sama dia. Gara-gara dia juga, aku jadi jarang main ama cowo-cowo. Menurutku, cowo-cowo itu orangnya geer, kalau diajak ngomong dikit nanti mereka ngira aku suka ama mereka. Kalaupun main ama cowo, paling cuma di chat doang. Kalau ketemu langsung pasti aku diam-diam.

Pada saat itu juga aku sadar kalau aku sudah mengucilkan diri dari dunia. Tidak main-main lagi ama cowo, dan jadi orang yang pendiam. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih begini.

Temanku Loke pernah bilang kalau Natsu sering cerita mengenai aku. 'Lucy tu suka ama gw tapi dia gini2 lalala.' Dan gara-gara itu dia jadi geli setiap kali ketemu aku. Kedengerannya kayak anak-anak banget ya, tapi maklum lah kita masih kelas 1 SMP, masih ingusan. Aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan dia, dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan aku.

Jadi, apa yang berubah?

Berubah pas aku menginjak kelas 8. Entah kenapa, aku bisa deket ama Natsu. Padahal waktu itu kita ga sekelas. Dan seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, pas kelas 7 dia geli setiap kali ketemu aku. Memang ribet, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Entah gimana caranya kita jadi dekat.

Tidak usah ditanya lagi, aku merasa berbunga-bunga banget. Siapa yang tidak akan seneng kalau bisa deket ama cowo yang dia suka? Aku selalu duduk di depan komputer, nungguin dia online windows live messenger. Nungguin dia mengajak aku chat. Nyari-nyari alasan untuk mengajak dia chat.

Rela tidak tidur sampai malem, cuma biar bisa ngobrol sama dia. Cari-cari cara biar aku bisa ngobrol terus sama dia. Cari-cari terus alasan biar bisa manjang-manjangin chatnya. Kalau emang tidak bisa dipanjangin lagi yah aku menyerah, aku bilang bye (terpaksa). Tapi kalau dia cari-cari alasan buat panjang-panjangin, aku bakal merasa senang setengah mati. Selalu setiap chat dengan dia ketawa-ketawa. Selalu berasa happy banget waktu itu.

At that time, I almost had him. Temen baiknya, Gray, waktu itu berkata begini;

'Lu suka siapa? Kalo suka Natsu gw bisa bantuin.'

Bisa dibilang perasaanku waktu itu lebih dari senang. Berbunga-bunga, happy, senang, bahagia, pokoknya semua adjective tentang kebahagiaan bisa mendeskripsikan aku. Akhirnya setelah menyukai Natsu selama setengah tahun, dia membalas perasaanku.

Ibarat ada batu yang nyangkut dihatiku, tapi batunya tiba-tiba lepas begitu aja. Berasa plong banget, berasa lega banget. Berbunga-bunga.

Perasaan ini, sayangnya, tidak bertahan lama. Gw punya saudara di FTA, nama dia Michelle dan dia seangkatan denganku, bahkan sekelas dengan Natsu. Dia memberitahuku, Natsu cuma mau mainin aku doang. Natsu sebenernya ga suka sama aku. Natsu cuma mau mainin aku doang.

Batu yang tadi nyangkut dihatiku itu balik dan ngelindes hatiku sampai rata dengan aspal. Perasaan berbunga-bunga langsung hilang. Ternyata selama ini tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita. Semua chat-chat sama dia, semua memories yang pernah kita share meant nothing to him.

Ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak mau percaya kalau ini benar. Aku ingin percaya kalau sebenernya Natsu tidak mau mainin aku. Tapi bagian dimana aku lebih percaya Michelle menang.

Aku benci sama dia. Sejak saat itu aku benci banget sama dia. Aku menjauh dari dia. Dan dia, yang ga tau apa-apa, hanya bisa ikut menjauh.

Pelan-pelan, aku mulai bisa maafin dia. Emang mungkin ini sejenis kutukan yang menempel padaku. Pada saat itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti suka ama dia. Dan kita jadi pelan-pelan deket lagi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, something happens. Aku berantem sama temenku Lisanna, berantem yang cukup dramatis. Dan aku tidak bakal lupa perkataan dia ke Natsu di hari kita berantem itu;

'Cewe lu Natsu! Usir nih!' Sambil menunjuk ke diriku.

Sejak itu, Natsu tidak mau ngomong lagi sama aku. Dia delete MSN-ku pas new year. Kita tidak ngomong selama setengah tahun.

Aku inget dulu aku ngatain dia gay. Dan dia marah. Tapi dia ga tau deep down sebenernya aku masih merasa heartbreak karena perkataan Michelle. Hubungan kita berdua sudah kayak strangers.

Tapi, sepertinya takdir masih tidak mau membiarkan aku hidup bebas tanpa Natsu, karena pas kelas 9 kita sekelas (lagi).

**O.O**

Setelah Michelle memberitahuku ugly truth tentang Natsu, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya ke dia. Apa bener dia cuma pengen mainin aku? Entahlah, aku tidak berani bertanya. Dan aku juga tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk memberi tahu dia aku suka dia.

Pas kelas 9, kita sekelas. Dan apesnya, di semester 1 kita duduk depan belakang, di semester 2 kita duduk sebelahan.

Pada saat itu, aku kira aku sudah move on dari dia. Aku beralih suka ke cowo lain yang bernama Hibiki. Tapi, seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang, aku balik lagi suka sama Natsu. Ternyata move on itu tidak gampang.

Di kelas 9 kita ditaruh disituasi dimana kita harus jadi temen lagi, dan situasi itu cukup awkward.

Waktu itu, pas lagi test mat Natsu maksa aku ajarin dia, sampe guru mat kita bertanya, 'Natsu pacaran yah sama Lucy?' Waktu itu, kita semua main gombal-gombalan. Natsu suruh aku gombalin dia, dan aku bilang 'minta foto lu dong, gw mau tunjukin temen gw kalo ada malaikat ga bersayap.' Waktu itu, Natsu bilang kalo aku itu orangnya baik, tapi aku terlalu sombong ke dia. Waktu itu, ada adik kelas yang namanya Romeo salah mention ke aku di twitter, 'I want everything, including you;)' dan dia bilang ke Romeo 'wew Romeo, ada apa ini?' Dan sampe sekarang, aku masih menyimpan bungkus snack kripik kentang yang dia kasih buatku karena aku bisa ngejawab pertanyaan dia pas pelajaran english.

Pada kelas 9 itu jugalah ada yang memberitahuku, kalau waktu itu Natsu sebenernya tidak mau mainin aku.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi dulu. Apa bener dia mainin aku? Tapi aku ga punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya. Aku biarkan saja semua berlalu.

Dan hal itu membuat aku pas kelas 10 di cie2in sama teman-teman. Iya, bahkan saat aku naik SMA aku masih tetep suka sama Natsu.

**O.O**

Kelas 10 kita sekelas lagi. Tentu saja aku luar biasa seneng, bisa sekelas lagi sama Natsu. Dan di kelas 10 juga, kita semua field trip ke Pulau Bidadari.

Di field trip itu kita main game, game yang mengharuskan kita untuk pegangan tangan. Surprise surprise, aku diharuskan untuk memegang tangan Natsu.

Rasanya cukup memalukan si, aku harus memegang tangan dia didepan banyak orang. Dan bahkan tidak sedikit dari teman-temanku melihat dari jauh lalu menertawakanku. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku masih ingat tangan dia itu bagaimana. Rada kasar, kering banget, dan hangat (agak terlalu hangat).

Kelas 10 adalah masa-masa dimana aku merasa mendapat harapan palsu. Saat itu, aku belum tahu apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Tapi, teman-teman disekitarku tetap optimis dan berkata kalau sebernya dulu Natsu mungkin memang benar menyukaiku.

Kelas 10 itu juga masa-masa dimana Natsu selalu memintaku mengirimkan fax soal-soal buat dia, dan sampai sekarang, bukti fax nya masih kusimpan. Dan di saat kelas 10 itu jugalah aku merasa kalau Natsu itu ingin membuatku cemburu. Setiap kali didepanku, dia pasti sedang bermain dengan cewe-cewe. Dan teman-temanku juga bilang kalau didepanku pasti Natsu jadi extra caper.

Semua teman-temanku cie2in aku. 'CIEEE Lucy, sudah terbalas ya.' Hahaha sudah terbalas. Aku juga mau percaya kalau perasaanku sudah terbalas. Tapi sayangnya aku ini realis. Dan aku selalu tidak punya cukup keberanian buat bertanya.

Aku berbunga-bunga selama setahun, tapi lagi-lagi perasaan berbunga-bunga ini harus kandas. Kita tidak sekelas waktu kelas 11. Kita tidak pernah ngobrol selama kelas 11. Kalau aku ketemu dia, dia pasti bakal say hi ke temanku, bukan aku. Kita, lagi-lagi, menjadi strangers.

Aku anggap dia itu PHP (pemberi harapan palsu). Aku kira dia cuma memberikanku harapan-harapan palsu yang tidak benar. Aku kira dia cuma bersikap seperti seorang playboy.

Sejak saat itu, aku bertekad bahwa aku harus move on. Dari stalking dia 24 jam sehari, sekarang cuma menjadi sekali seminggu. Dari galau-galau tentang dia, sekarang sudah berusaha tidak galau lagi. Buatku, ini termasuk kemajuan besar.

Tapi setelah itu, aku merasa… kosong. Seperti ada sebuah lubang kosong sehabis aku move on dari dia. Aku merasa empty. Aku kangen apa yang aku rasain pas suka sama dia. Aku kangen perasaan itu.

Aku kangen masa-masa diriku berbunga-bunga tentang dia.

Aku kangen perasaan yang kudapat setiap kali aku melihat dia.

Aku kangen dengan setiap detak jantung yang aku buang sia-sia buat dia.

Aku kangen waktu-waktu saat aku galauin dia.

Aku kangen gimana aku ngeblank pas dia di sebelahku.

Aku kangen saat dia menyuruhku ajarin dia mat (tapi aku ngeblank gara2 mata dia menatapku).

Aku kangen saat aku sok2 lama2in bales bbm dia.

Aku kangen waktu aku menyanyi lagu mistletoe dan dia tiba-tiba nyanyi lagu yang sama juga.

Aku kangen waktu temen-temenku CIEEin aku.

Aku kangen kelas 9.

Aku kangen kelas 10.

Aku kangen saat-saat dia memberi harapan-harapan palsu.

Walaupun dia sudah jahat padaku, aku tetap kangen sama dia. I miss everything about him.

Teman-temanku bilang, Natsu sudah jahat banget sama aku, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dia? Memang aneh, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa move on dari Natsu? Aku dan Natsu tidak pernah ada sejarah masa kecil atau apapun. Selama ini kan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, dengan aku disini masih menunggu after all this time. Tapi aku selalu lupa kalau aku akan merasa lebih sakit lagi jikalau aku jatuh lebih dalam, dan aku jatuh. Aku terus bermimpi, bermimpi, dan bermimpi, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Akhirnya aku merasakan akibat dari pengharapanku yang terlalu tinggi, akibat dari jatuh terlalu dalam.

**O.O**

Ternyata, aku belum move on.

Natsu akan pindah ke Pergrande Kingdom karena urusan bisnis orang tuanya. Dia akan melanjutkan sekolah disana. Dia akan meninggalkan FTA.

Dia akan meninggalkanku.

Hari itu hari terakhir Natsu sekolah. Aku sadar saat itu juga, aku belum move on. Aku belum punya cukup power untuk let go.

Teman-temanku semua menyuruhku say goodbye ke Natsu, foto dengan Natsu for the very last time. Tapi gimana caranya aku bisa say goodbye? Cowo yang sudah kusukai selama 4 tahun akan pergi. Mending pergi keluar sekolah, ini pergi keluar negeri.

Aku kira aku sudah melupakan dia, aku kira aku sudah move on. But, here come all the feelings you'd thought you had forgotten.

Hatiku hancur, aku merasa masa-masa highschoolku sudah abis. Orang yang bikin aku selalu semangat datang ke sekolah sudah pergi. Dan aku hampir tidak punya alasan untuk sekolah lagi. Pengen banget aku kasih dia tiramisu, dan bilang ke dia 'tau ga tiramisu itu artinya apa? 'take me with you" tapi aku merasa itu alay dan geli, dan desperate abis.

Aku tahu benar teman-temanku semua mau aku setidaknya say goodbye for the very last time. Tapi aku tidak sanggup. Dan menurutku, mungkin lebih bagus kalau aku dengan sadisnya mengakhiri cerita ini. Tidak nyelametin dia, tidak foto sama dia, tidak ngomong sama dia, cuma melihat dia dari jauh, wishing him the best dari dalam hati.

Aku tahu aku akan menyesal, tapi menurutku memories yang dia kasih buatku sudah cukup banyak. Dan aku tidak mau itu bertambah lagi.

**O.O**

Mungkin waktu kalian semua baca cerita ini, kalian kira ini bakal happy ending. Tapi sayangnya, this isn't a movie. Cuma aku yakin, Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Natsu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku bakal ingat semua memories yang aku sudah bagi dengan dia. Pertama kali ketemu, kalimat2 pertama yang dia ucapkan, gimana aku mulai suka sama dia, sudah berapa lama aku suka sama dia, heartbreaking moments, snack kripik yang dia kasih, foto pertama pas graduation, kameraku yang dipinjem terus sama dia … dan lain2. I will remember everything. And I guess I'll miss everything.

And that's my high school story. He's now gone and I think I will never be able to forget him. I might miss him one day, but I believe that this is all for the best.

Thankyou for the memories.

Thankyou for everything.

Now, I'm moving on.

**O.O**

_Disclaimer:_

_Mistletoe - Justin Bieber's christmas song _


End file.
